


Сколько?

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	

— Сколько?

Вопрос тонет в тишине, словно проваливается в пустоту, в эти невероятные пробелы между атомами, заполняющими все сущее. Кью смотрит на расползающиеся в разные стороны буквы и пытается понять, почему он, полное всемогущества существо, не в состоянии совладать с этим процессом.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, и внутри зарождается недовольство. Он чувствует себя бессильным, наблюдая, как слово растворяется в белом «молоке» Кью-Континуума, которое простые гуманоиды называют пространством.

Никто не отвечает. Тысячи лиц, смотрящие на него отовсюду пустыми черными глазницами, — все вокруг вдруг становится похожим на изрешеченное чужим безразличием сито, сквозь которое пройти может разве что снобизм Кью.

— Я спросил! — Кью смотрит по сторонам и только сейчас понимает, что одет в ту самую алую мантию, в которой столько раз являлся перед... и мысль, точно так же, как и слова, вязнет в нежелании Континуума внимать и слушать Кью. Он ждет от них ответа, но угольно-черные прорези глаз бесконечного решета, контрастирующие с белым, лишь изредка моргают — Континуум не будет говорить.

Континуум будет наблюдать.

Молчание становится раздражающим, каждый звук теперь тянется, как мед, буквы продолжают расползаться в разные стороны, перемешиваются и больше не несут смысла.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — наконец перед Кью появляется тот, кого он меньше всего ожидает увидеть.

— Куинн? — Кью почему-то обращается к нему по человеческому имени. — Ты же умер...

— Ты действительно хочешь знать, сколько? — повторяет вопрос Куинн. Его форма капитана Звездного Флота почему-то такого же алого цвета, как и мантия Кью. Кажется, что эти два предмета одежды берут начало из одного источника.

Кью не хочет думать, почему сейчас видит своего давно погибшего соплеменника: у Континуума нет загробной жизни. Невозможно — они и так уже достигли всех пределов развития материального в нематериальное.

— Вряд ли ты сможешь расплатиться, — наконец отвечает Куинн. — Эта сделка уже состоялась.

— Все равно, — не унимается Кью. — Не понимаю, что тут происходит и почему я вижу тебя, живого и вполне здорового, но мне нужны ответы.

Куинн улыбается. Он делает это спокойно, даже слишком. Кью хочется, чтобы тот умер. Желательно еще несколько тысяч раз.

— Эта цена слишком высока для тебя, — отвечает Куинн и делает шаг в сторону, отходя влево. Теперь Кью может видеть то, что раньше находилось вне поля его зрения.

Решето из пустых глазниц моргает, пуская белоснежную волну, и в том далеком и близком уголке молочного нигде Кью видит маленькую зеленую точку.

Он направляется туда, и чем ближе, тем тяжелее ему становится идти, тем сложнее дается каждый шаг. Кью пытается превратиться во что-нибудь другое, хочет совсем отринуть физическую форму, но ему не дают: Континуум неодобрительно качает головами, и только сейчас становится видно, что у лиц «решета» есть скулы и подбородки. У них даже рты имеются. Но Континуум будет только наблюдать.

Кью добирается до зеленой точки и останавливается в двух шагах от того места, где на полу белое молоко Континуума смешивается с бурым нутром Борга.

Несуществующее сердце Кью заходится в бешеном ритме, и он испуганно оборачивается, ища взглядом Куинна. А найдя, вновь спрашивает:

— Сколько?

— Все, — отвечает Куинн, и Кью с явным облегчением выдыхает, прикрывая глаза, оседает на пол, так что подол его алой мантии задевает буро-молочные разводы на полу и пачкает их красными каплями.

— Всего-то? — Кью смотрит на Куинна и смеется. — Не такая уж и большая цена.

— Не торгуйся со мной, Кью.

— Даже и не думал, — Кью поворачивает голову и смотрит в мрак зеленой затягивающей темноты, где начинают вырисовываться очертания мертвецки бледного Жан-Люка. Это зрелище завораживает. Кью ловит себя на мысли, что забывается и перестает имитировать дыхание… и тут же делает глубокий вдох, вспоминая, как это важно для людей. Как важно для _него_.

— Ты готов заплатить? — спрашивает Куинн.

— Всегда, — не задумываясь ни на мгновение, отвечает Кью.

Обвитое проводами тело Жан-Люка падает на руки Кью. Он подхватывает его и вновь садится на пол, положив голову капитана на свои колени. Пустые глазницы Континуума закрываются, словно они не желают видеть, и вокруг становится так бело, что красно-зеленая лужа вокруг Кью и лежащего рядом Жан-Люка выглядит, как центр Вселенной. А может, это он и есть...

— Эй, Куинн, — зовет Кью, когда замечает, что тот собирается уходить. — Почему именно ты?

— Кто-то должен был напомнить тебе, что при наличии веской причины даже Кью может захотеть стать смертным, — Куинн улыбается, и впервые его улыбка не раздражает Кью, — особенно, если так страшится своих желаний, что начинает видеть сны...  



End file.
